


Бремя, что мы несём

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: Он видел Сэма в день его появления на свет, видел его самый первый и самый последний шаг; он знает, чем отличаются ямочки у него на щеках.Он помнит, как Сэм пахнет: теплом и молочной смесью, фруктовой жвачкой и книжной пылью, лосьоном после бритья и чем-то неуловимым, что Дин не может описать.Он до сих пор любит его так сильно, что мерой этой любви измеряет абсолютно всё, и в первую очередь - собственную жизнь.Сэм в клетке, Дин не может с этим жить.AU после 5-го сезона, пре-винцест (только намёки).





	Бремя, что мы несём

**Author's Note:**

> После безобразия (ИМХО) нескольких последних сезонов захотелось завершить всё так, как предполагал Крипке - "Лебединой песней"  
> Заглавие - из стихотворения Аллена Гинзберга "Песня".  
> Курсивом, соответственно, - ~~вьетнамские~~ флешбеки Дина.
> 
> Мне ничего, конечно, не принадлежит.

На новеньком кладбище в пригороде Батон-Руж совсем немного свежих могил и пара-тройка умеренно вычурных склепов. «Небесные врата» - гласит кованая надпись на воротах. Дин морщится: и от злой иронии в названии, и от того, что солнце слепит глаза. Он любит лето и тепло, но влажная луизианская жара его раздражает - словно он не может дышать полной грудью.

Они здесь всего пару дней, а веснушек уже в три раза больше чем обычно. В других обстоятельствах Лиза наверняка бы нашла это очень милым.

 

_«Почему у меня их нет?» – спрашивает брат, водя крошечным пальцем по его щекам. В голосе – почти обида: он хочет быть похожим на старшего даже в мелочах._

_«Не знаю, Сэмми, - отвечает он. – Так получилось.»._

 

Некстати жизнерадостная погода делает кладбище похожим на симпатичную лужайку для пикников. Дин вдруг представляет, как дамы в черном достают из ниоткуда плетеные корзинки с перекусом и все приглашённые усаживаются на сочной траве.

Дину много вздора приходит в голову в последнее время: может, он сходит с ума, а может, напротив – чушью мозг защищается от безумия. Кто знает.

\- Ну и жара, - жалуется старикашка слева от него, обмахиваясь невесть откуда взятой брошюрой. Приглядевшись, Дин замечает, что на ней написано:

«ПРИЖИЗНЕННЫЙ ДОГОВОР НА ПОГРЕБЕНИЕ»

И чуть ниже – более мелким шрифтом:

«Залог душевного спокойствия для Вас и Ваших близких».

Дин хмыкает, и старикашка перехватывает его взгляд.

\- В моём возрасте пора думать о таких вещах. - заметил он. – А тут ещё и рассрочка. По-божески!

Дин снова хмыкает, ковыряя жирную, податливую почву носком ботинка.

\- Хотя и вам, молодой человек, было бы полезно. Молодые, а мрёте как мухи.

Дин угукает, полагая, что этого достаточно. Он и забыл, по правде говоря, что люди гибнут не только по вине духов, оборотней и демонов.

\- А вы, собственно, кем приходились Тому?

\- Никем, - просто отвечает Дин. – Я вместе с Лизой.

Старик кивает и вдруг говорит:

\- Они были очень дружны, вы знаете?

Дин знает - Лиза рассказала ему той ночью, когда узнала, что её двоюродный брат погиб во время пожара на заводе компании «Экссон». Бедолага Том: совсем немного не дожил до тридцати, а уже в могиле. Его беременная жена беззвучно рыдает над закрытым гробом, и Дину вдруг хочется подойти к ней, сказать, что он _понимает._

Он даже немного завидует ей: у Тома хотя бы есть могила. Человеку нужно место, чтобы оплакивать любимых; Дин лишен и этого.

Старикана с брошюркой, кажется, ничуть не беспокоит, что Дин не вступает в диалог.

 - Я ему тоже, считай, никто. Так, седьмая вода на киселе. Но все равно жаль парня… О-о-о, это что за семинарист?

Дин ожидает увидеть кого-то вроде Макса фон Сюдова в образе отца Меррина, и потому не сразу понимает, что парень, на которого указывает старик, и есть священник. Ему не больше двадцати пяти; брюки и белая рубашка делают его похожим на клерка-стажера. Он подходит к самому краю могилы, достаёт из-за пазухи маленькую Библию и оглядывает скорбную толпу. У него ласковый, олений взгляд и Дину он вдруг остро напоминает Сэма, хотя не похож на него ни лицом, не сложением.

Он раскрывает Библию, нежно разглаживает страницы, словно дирижер – партитуру. Его лицо будто подсвечено изнутри, и, хотя Дин обычно недолюбливает святош, этот парень его даже не раздражает.

 - Друзья, - начинает он, словно обращается к компании приятелей.  – Я не стану говорить долго.

Дед рядом с Дином издает вздох облегчения.

 - Мы собрались здесь сегодня по печальному поводу. Я не стану убеждать вас, что мы не должны скорбеть по ушедшим, и что уныние – грех. Разве мы можем не тосковать по тем, кого любим, и кого больше нет рядом? Особенно если человек уходит рано и внезапно, как Том.  Когда умирают старики, мы легко отпускаем, потому что пришло их время. Когда умирают молодые  - нам больно и страшно, потому что это несправедливо. Потому что впереди у них была целая жизнь.

Жена Тома начинает ещё горше рыдать на плече у Лизы, сотрясаясь всем телом.

 - Но я хочу напомнить вам, что, как бы больно не было сейчас и потом – у нас есть надежда. Даже тогда, когда все кажется безнадежным.

Дин поднимает голову и видит, что парень смотрит прямо на него.

 - У нас есть надежда, потому что Господь Иисус победил смерть. В послании Коринфянам читаем: «Последний же враг истребится – смерть». Что это означает? Ведь люди по-прежнему умирают спустя две тысячи лет. Это означает, что смертью, как мы её понимаем, наш путь не завершается. Бессмертная душа продолжает своё путешествие. И, благодаря победе Христа, даже на этом пути, в долине смертной тени, мы не будем чувствовать себя брошенными и одинокими. Он уже побывал там, и там мы встретимся с Ним, чтобы Он вывел нас в вечность.

 

_«Дин, мы попадем на небеса, когда умрём?»_

 

Солнце в зените: Дину кажется, что оно вот-вот расплавит его плоть до самых костей – хотя он бывал и в местах пожарче.

 - Я знал Тома лично. Он был хорошим человеком и верил, что смерть – это не конец. А каждый, кто верит, получает вечную жизнь в награду.

«Как же,  - думает Дин, - вечную жизнь».

Сэмми получил в награду клетку в Аду и двух злобных архангелов в придачу.

\- Некоторые из нас не оправятся от этой потери до конца жизни. Это правда: любовь, как мы знаем, не перестает; это Божий дар – и одновременно бремя. Но мы должны помнить о великом обетовании, которое дал нам Господь: обещании лучшего мира для нашей бессмертной души, обещание встречи с теми, кто ушёл прежде нас и уйдет после.

Вся эта проповедь  - от первого до последнего слова -  призвана утешать и давать надежду, но Дин чувствует лишь гнев и боль - будто крохотная адская гончая рвет его на куски, на этот раз изнутри. Он словно сквозь толщу воды слышит, как священник продолжает что-то вещать, как призывает к молитве, как просит о чём-то Господа, который давно махнул на всё всемогущей рукой.

Гнев и боль -  теперь его самые верные товарищи вместо Сэма: они всюду таскаются за ним с самого кладбища Сталл в Канзасе. Дин и не надеется от них избавиться, но обычно может их приструнить и сделать вид, что всё путём. Хотя бы ради Лизы и Бена – в конце концов, он к ним пришёл, и они его приняли:  было бы жестоко перекладывать на их плечи кровь, смерть и Апокалипсис.

«Сэм погиб на охоте», - коротко сказал ей тогда Дин. Больше они это не обсуждали.

Он не хотел говорить о брате: о том, что Сэм значил для него, о том, как он по нему тоскует, как его мучает чувство вины. Даже с Лизой. Особенно с Лизой.

Фасад нормальности был выстроен на совесть: он отлично работал с новыми знакомыми, хорошо – с Беном, сносно – с Лизой.  Впрочем, Дин не особенно обманывался насчет Лизы: она наверняка догадывалась, что́ за этим фасадом.

 За ним -  дом с призраками и мертвецы, и ночные кошмары, и море сожалений. Маленький священник проник в самую суть его отчаяния и швырнул её в лицо Дину, сам того не ведая.

Верующие уповают на вечное блаженство или перерождение.

Атеисты утешены небытием, в котором нет страданий.

А для Сэма нет надежды. Значит  - нет и для Дина.

Он видел Сэма в день его появления на свет, видел его самый первый и самый последний шаг; он знает, чем отличаются ямочки у него на щеках. Он помнит крохотные, почти игрушечные ручонки, цеплявшиеся за его палец; маленькую детскую ладонь в своей; здоровенные, больше его собственных, ручищи, бинтующие раны с удивительной нежностью. Он помнит, как Сэм пахнет: теплом и молочной смесью, фруктовой жвачкой и книжной пылью, лосьоном после бритья и чем-то неуловимым, что Дин не может описать.

Он до сих пор любит его так сильно, что мерой этой любви измеряет абсолютно всё, и в первую очередь - собственную жизнь. Он не может вынести мысли, что брату больно, что ему плохо, что он _страдает_.

 

_Обнять, усадить в кольцо собственных рук и ног, прижать к себе и повторять:_

_«Всё хорошо, малыш, ну что ты как девчонка, не так уж сильно ушибся»._

_Легонько раскачиваться вперёд-назад, пока Сэм не прекратит всхлипывать._

 

Это была его работа с самого начала, и он должен был выполнять её до последнего вздоха.

Его Сэмми будет мучиться вечно, запертый в Аду с самим Дьяволом, а он, Дин, ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы вызволить его. Лучше бы Сэм умер тогда, в Колд Оук: он наверняка попал бы на небеса, и они непременно бы встретились– сейчас-то Дин знает, что рай у них один на двоих.

А теперь, даже если Дин проживет оставшуюся жизнь паинькой, он будет вечно слоняться в одиночестве под огромной райской луной, а это немногим лучше Ада.

Дин сойдет с ума – здесь или там.

 - Извините… - говорит кто-то прямо возле его уха.

Он с трудом выныривает на поверхность.

Юный священник стоит возле него, сжимая Библию в руках, и тепло улыбается.

 - Да? – растерянно говорит Дин. Похороны подходят к концу, гроб медленно опускают вглубь могилы. Дин мысленно прикидывает, сколько бы времени им с Сэмом потребовалось, чтобы её раскопать.

 - Я отец Мэтью Джейкобс, духовник Тома.

 - Дин Винчестер. Я здесь…

 - …вместе с Лизой Брейден. Местные дамы любят посплетничать.

Дин почти улыбается.

Парень переминается с одной ноги на другую: точь-в-точь новоиспеченный продавец-консультант.

 - Вы имеете полное право послать меня куда подальше…

 - Рад узнать о своих правах.

 - …но я хотел бы спросить, всё ли у вас в порядке. На вас лица не было во время проповеди. Но вы вроде не были близки с Томом?

 - Нет, - отвечает Дин. Он почти не злится за вторжение в свои чувства – его переполняется гнев иного рода.

 - Простите,  - ещё раз извиняется Мэтью. – Но если вам нужно поговорить с кем-то, если вам помощь в духовных вопросах…

 -  В духовных точно не нужна, - отрезает Дин. Получается гораздо резче, чем он хотел: отец Джейкобс весь будто съеживается – но не уходит.

Дин вздыхает.

 - Я потерял брата несколько месяцев назад. У меня никого не было кроме него. Обсуждать я это не собираюсь, уж извините.

Выражение сострадания на лице Мэтью  - видимо, в силу возраста – получается абсолютно искренним. Дин не сомневается, что через пару лет оно будет отточено до совершенства.

 - Хорошо. Но всё,  что я сказал сегодня,  может служить утешением и вам.

 - Не может. - устало говорит Дин. У него больше нет сил на грубость.

Как он объяснит этому юному служителю Господа, почему у него нет и не может быть надежды?

 - Я буду молиться за вас.

«Бог тебя не слышит, - думает Дин, - он отошел от дел и ему плевать».

Но вслух говорит лишь:

 - Спасибо.

Отец Мэтью робко кивает и уходит, оставляя Дина с пожирающей его болью.

 

_Сначала он думает, что Сэм свихнулся и разговаривает сам с собой, но затем понимает: брат разучивает какой-то стих. Он расхаживает по комнате вперед и назад, путаясь в собственных длинных ногах; вдохновенно начинает, запинается, смотрит в книжку и вновь продолжает._

_Дина он не видит: его скрывает перегородка между комнатой и крошечной мотельной прихожей. Сначала он собирается поступить как обычно: застать брата врасплох, обозвать девчонкой и насладиться праведным гневом, но затем передумывает. Сэму шестнадцать, он в оппозиции ко всей Вселенной, и раздражителен настолько, что Дину становится неинтересно выводить его из себя._

**_«Бремя мира —_ **  
_**любовь.** _  
**_Под ношей…»_**

_Сэм негромко ругается и снова заглядывает в книжицу._

**_«Под ношей_ **  
**_одиночества,_ **  
**_под ношей_ **  
**_недовольства_ **

**_бремя,_ **  
**_бремя, что несём мы —_ **  
**_любовь»._ **

_Дин почти не дышит. Стихи ему не знакомы – что неудивительно: не то чтобы он знаток поэзии. Он видит, как Сэм ходит по комнате, запустив пятерню в отвоёванные у отца лохмы. Его голос отдаётся у Дина где-то в грудине._

**_«Кто отрицает?_ **  
**_Во сне_ **  
**_она касается_ **  
**_тела,_ **  
**_в мыслях_ **  
**_сооружает_ **  
**_чудо,_ **  
**_в фантазиях_ **  
**_страдает,_ **  
**_пока не рождена_ **  
**_в человеке —_ **  
**_смотрит из сердца,_ **  
**_горит непорочно —_ **  
**_ведь бремя жизни —_ **  
**_любовь…»_ **

****

_Сэм вздыхает, шуршит страницами. За спиной у него яркая лампа, из-за этого кажется, будто у брата нимб над головой. Дину отчего-то страшно хочется его обнять его, поцеловать в макушку – как раньше. Но теперь Сэм не позволит._

  
**_«..но мы несём это бремя_**  
**_устало,_**  
**_и должны найти покой_**  
**_в объятьях любви,_**  
**_в конце концов,_**  
**_найти покой_**  
**_в объятьях любви…»_**

_«Дин!» - орет Сэм, наконец-то заметив его._

_Он выходит из укрытия, миролюбиво подняв ладони._

_«Продолжай», - серьёзно говорит он Сэму, давая понять, что не намерен смеяться над ним._

_Сэм зло смотрит на него и отвечает только:_

_«Придурок»._

_«Серьёзно, Сэм. Продолжай»._

_Сэм, ему, конечно не верит. Смотрит из-под чёлки с подозрением, но почему-то продолжает декламировать._

**_«Нет покоя_ **  
**_без любви,_ **  
**_нет сна_ **  
**_без сновидений_ **  
**_о любви —_ **  
**_безумствуй или будь холодным,_ **  
**_преследуемым ангелами_ **  
**_или машинами,_ **

**_последнее желание —_ **  
**_любовь_ **  
**_— не может быть горьким,_ **  
**_нельзя отрицать_ **  
**_и невозможно скрыть_ **  
**_при отрицании:_ **

**_груз слишком тяжёл_ **

**_— нужно отдать_ **  
**_безвозвратно,_ **  
**_как мысль,_ **  
**_пришедшую_ **  
**_в одиночестве,_ **  
**_во всём блеске_ **  
**_её излишества»._ **

_Сэм замолкает, но Дин чувствует, что это не конец стихотворения. Он выдыхает, и в тишине комнаты его выдох чудовищно громок. Они стоят близко; Дин видит своё отражение в чудны́х, совсем не винчестеровских глазах брата и скорее чувствует, чем понимает, что этот момент - особенный._

_**да, да,** _  
_**вот чего** _  
_**я хотел,** _  
_**я всегда хотел,** _  
_**я всегда хотел** _  
_**вернуться** _  
_**в тело,** _  
_**где я был рождён.** _

**_  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1) "Эксксонмобил Батон Руж Рефинери" - нефтеперерабатывающий завод в Батон Руж, Луизиана  
> 2) Макс фон Сюдов - актер, сыгравший отца Ланкастера Меррина в "Изгоняющем дьявола"  
> 3) "Последний же враг истребится – смерть» - 1 Коринфянам 15:26  
> 4) "...в долине смертной тени" - из Псалма 22.  
> 5) "...любовь...не перестает" - 1 Коринфянам 13:8  
> 6) Стихотворение, которое учит Сэм - всё та же "Песня" Гинзберга.


End file.
